


Glasses

by I_am_not_a_writer



Series: Cigarettes, Whiskey, and Love extras [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_not_a_writer/pseuds/I_am_not_a_writer
Summary: Tommy needs glasses, but doesn't want them for reasons. Alex refuses to let Tommy's eyes suffer and forces him to get his vision tested.~ Or the Tommy "glasses" fic no one asked for.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss writing for Cigarettes, Whiskey, and Love. So, I've decided to write extras for it! Maybe a few will be deleted scenes, like scenes I wanted to put into the story, but took out because it was too much of a filler. Or maybe write extras, like this one, of what their life is like now, after CWL. Also, for those of you who enjoyed CWL, and maybe had an idea or wanted to read something about Alex and Tommy, I'd be more than happy to write it! I'd be sure to give you credit for your prompt. Anyways, here's an extra about Tommy and his glasses. I had to write because how can I not? It needed to be done. I hope you all enjoy!

Alex was sat in Tommy’s office in their home. The night was freezing, so they had every fireplace in their home lit up. Tommy was at his desk, reviewing a few documents that needed his signature. They were meant to be read and finished while he was at work, but he wanted to make sure to go over every single detail, all the while making a few revisions, before signing them.

Alex was sat in her favorite, comfortable chair in Tommy’s office close by the fire. She had just put Nathaniel to bed, but not before getting a goodnight kiss from his father. Alex so badly wanted to ask Tommy to take a break from reading the stack of documents on his desk, but she knew he’d only tell her he was almost done. Just like he said over an hour ago. So, instead, she was curled up in the armchair, reading a book.

After a few minutes, she looked up as Tommy sighed. He was rubbing his eyes a bit harshly, then blink hard as he tried to focus at the words on the papers. Alex kept her gaze on him. A minute later, he was rubbing at his eyes again. Alex slipped a bookmark into the book and closed it, placing it on the chair as she stood up and made her way to Tommy. He was too busy trying to get his eyes to focus on the paper, he didn’t notice as Alex moved behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“That’s the fourth time this week I’ve seen you rubbing at your eyes.” She murmured quietly as she massaged his shoulders.

Tommy sighed once again, “My eyes just get tired if I read for too long.” He replied, leaning back against Alex’s touch.

Alex took this opportunity, as Tommy leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes, to reach over and take the stack of documents from him. Tommy was quickly shaken from his trance and tried to take the documents back, however, Alex was too fast. Tommy gave her a tired look, “I have to finish signing those tonight, love. Give them back please.” He stated.

Alex shook her head as she stepped aside, “Tommy, we should set an appointment with the town optometrist. I think you might need a pair of glasses.” She tried to change the subject.

Tommy rolled his tired eyes, “I don’t need glasses. My eyes are just tired. Now, please Alex. I need to finish.” He replied, reaching his hand out for the documents.

“They’re tired because you’re straining them, Tommy.” Alex retorted.

Tommy gave Alex a tired look, “Love, please.” He pleaded.

“I’ll give them back to you if you promise to come with me to see the town optometrist. Deal?” She asked. When Tommy gave another tired sigh, she waved around the documents, hoping to convince him.

Tommy stared at her for a moment before nodding, “Fine. Deal.” He responded, holding his hand out. Alex was quick to bring her hand to her mouth and spit lightly into it, then holding out her hand. Tommy smirked slightly to himself, remembering that just a few months ago, the gypsy handshake disgusted her, not wanting to feel someone else’s spit against her palm. He brought his hand back to his mouth and spit into it, then placed it in Alex’s, shaking her hand.

Alex smiled smugly to herself, then placed the documents back onto Tommy’s desk, “I’ll call tomorrow to make an appointment.” She stated, then leaned down to gently peck Tommy’s lips. Tommy let her kiss him, barely having time to kiss her back as she stood up straight again and waltzed back over to her favorite chair to read.

Tommy smiled to himself as he watched his girl curl up by the fire and read her favorite book. He knew that she’d much rather have him with her by the fire, to talk, to drink, to kiss, and much more. Hell, he’d much rather do that than to sit here and read the endless documents, but he knew he had to get these papers finished by tonight. So, he continued his work.

The next morning, Alex had set them both up for appointments to see the town optometrist. She knew Tommy was more than reluctant to go, so she decided to make herself an appointment as well, in hopes of easing his dread.

She later learned it was a mistake. Tommy’s eyesight was first to be tested. The optometrist ran a couple of tests. Looking into Tommy’s eyes with certain tools, then finally having him covering and uncovering each eye to read a chart that was placed a few feet against the wall.

Just like Alex had predicted, Tommy was in desperate need of glasses. He’d need to wear them whenever he had to read, which meant he’d mainly need them for work. Tommy gave Alex a pointed look, one that read, ‘Why did you bring me here?’ Alex only smiled uneasily, as if to say, ‘I’m sorry, love.’

When it was Alex’s turn, it didn’t take as long as Tommy’s turn. The optometrist didn’t take very long looking into her eyes with the tools, and when she read the letters from the chart against the wall, she didn’t struggle like Tommy did. She didn’t struggle at all. The optometrist concluded that she didn’t need glasses like her husband did. In fact, she had perfect vision.

The pointed look Tommy gave her only grew more, which made Alex’s smile grow even more uneasy. The optometrist had Tommy choose a pair of frames, to which annoyed Tommy even more, but with the help of Alex, he finally chose a pair.

Within a few days later, Tommy’s glasses were ready to be picked up. Though, of course he was too ‘busy’ to pick them up himself. So, Alex made the time to pick them up herself. The optometrist told her to be sure that he wore them while he read any small fine print. Meaning, he’d wear them mostly for work.

Alex was in the kitchen busy making dinner when Tommy finally came home. He walked into the kitchen, placing a kiss on Nathaniel’s forehead, which earned him a giggle and a ‘papa!’ Tommy proceeded to walk up behind Alex and wrap his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her neck, while she chopped some vegetables, “Hello, Mrs. Shelby.” He murmured into her neck.

“Hello, Mr. Shelby. How was work?” She asked giggling, chopping some carrots into tiny bits for Nathaniel. They were his favorite.

“Same as it is everyday. Hectic. Tiring.” He answered, kissing her neck gently, then stepped back as she moved to grab a bowl for Nathaniel’s carrot bits.

Alex turned to serve her son his carrot bits, “Here you go, darling.” She cooed, placing them bowl on his highchair table. Alex and Tommy watched as their son smiled at the bowl of carrots and immediately dug in, grabbing the carrots with his fingers and dropping them into his little mouth. They couldn’t help but smile and chuckle at their son. Alex turned and wiped her hands on her apron as she walked to the stove to stir at the stew she was preparing, “Did you pick up your glasses today?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“Didn’t have time today, love. I’ll try to stop by to pick the up tomorrow.” He answered as he sat down at the table.

Alex smirked slightly to herself, “No need.” She answered shortly as she pulled out a rectangular box from her dress pocket. Tommy’s eyes quickly filled with dread. Alex only smiled smugly, “I picked them up for you.” She stated as she placed the box in front of him, then moved back to the stove, “The optometrist said to wear them while you’re working. If you don’t, your vision will worsen, and you’ll have to get new glasses with a stronger prescription.” She finished. She turned off the stove and proceeded to serve Tommy and herself a bowl of stew.

Tommy sighed and pocketed the box as Alex moved back to the table with their food. He couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed with his wife. He found the cute smug smile on her face to be adorable. So, he didn’t bother to argue with her and only ate the delicious meal she’d cooked for him.

Later, in his office, he began to work on a few documents he had brought home. Alex had gone to put their son to bed, but told him she’d be down once he had fallen asleep. Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out the glasses, knowing damn well that if he was caught reading these papers without them, Alex would reprimand him. Tommy looked down at them and sighed, then put them on. He looked down at the papers and was a bit surprised. They really did help his vision. He didn’t need to squint to make sure certain letters were other letters or words being other words.

A few minutes had passed, when he heard the door being opened and shut. He looked up to see Alex staring at him, her eyes slightly wide. Tommy felt a tightening feeling in his chest, suddenly feeling self conscious. After a moment, Alex had not spoken. She only kept her gaze on her husband. Tommy’s brows furrowed, “What?” He snapped, his tone sounding harsher than he intended to.

Alex shook herself from her trance, “Nothing! Um..” She trailed off. Tommy sighed and reached up to take off the glasses, only to be stopped by Alex’s quick, “Stop!”

Tommy’s actions froze as he looked back at Alex. He watched as she moved close slowly. He cleared his throat, “What is it, Alex?” He asked.

Alex moved even closer until she stood beside him. She parted her lips, but nothing came out. Tommy raised a brow. Alex bit her lip. Tommy moved once again to remove his glasses, once again stopped by Alex. This time, she reached out to grab his wrist and placed it back down. 

Tommy sighed once more, “You don’t like them? You helped me pick them out. Or you don’t like me in them? You’re the one who insisted I go see the optometrist.” He stared up at her.

Alex shook her head and mumbled a quick, “Shut up.” Before she moved to sit on his lap and kiss his lips. Tommy was a bit taken back, but wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer and kissed his wife back nonetheless. Alex pulled back slightly, “They make you look sexy.” She murmured against his lips, pecking them softly.

Tommy chuckled as he pecked her lips back, then pulled away to look at her, “What do you mean?” He questioned.

Alex smiled shyly, “Not that you don’t look sexy all the time, because you do, but they make you look very smart. Very sophisticated. It’s sexy.” She blushed.

It was Tommy’s turn to smile shyly, “You think so?” He asked.

Alex simply nodded, “Do you like them?”

Tommy shrugged, “They make me feel as old as I am.” He answered.

Alex frowned, “I meant.. I meant if they work. Tommy, you’re not old, love.” She argued. Her husband only scoffed in reply, making her frown even more and smacking his chest gently, “I mean it. I won’t have you speaking about my incredibly, sexy husband that way.” She stated. It was now Tommy’s turn to blush a bit, “Now let me ask again, do you like them? Are they working for you, love?” She questioned.

Tommy nodded, “They do. My eyes don’t feel strained at all to read this paperwork.” He nodded towards the documents.

Alex smiled brightly, “Good! Don’t you feel much better? Now your eyes won’t feel so tired by the end of the day.” Tommy only nodded again. Alex leaned down to kiss his lips gently before removing herself from his lap, “I’ll let you get back to work now.” She stated as Tommy reluctantly let her go. He watched as she moved to her favorite chair by the fire and pick up her favorite book.

Tommy watched his girl for a moment, a small smile on his face, quietly thanking his lucky stars, then went back to work. He didn’t notice as Alex, from time to time, would glace up and stare at her husband, hardly being able to keep her thoughts under control.

After a couple of hours, Alex looked up from her book at the sound of Tommy’s suitcase being opened. She watched as Tommy put away all of his documents into the suitcase, then shut it and locked it closed. Alex bit her lip, the suitcase in Tommy’s hand only making him look even more sophisticated than he did before.

Tommy finally looked up, seeing his wife’s lust filled gaze. He smirked to himself, “Time for bed, love?” He raised a brow. Alex only nodded in reply as she stood up, not bothering to mark the page she left on as she tossed the book down onto the chair.

Tommy quickly put out the fire in his office. Alex waited for him at the doorway. Once the fire was out, they made their way up into their bedroom, closing the door behind them. They watched each other as they stripped off their clothing.

When Tommy reached up to remove his glasses, he stopped when Alex spoke, “No, leave them on.” She murmured from the bed, a small smirk on her face. Tommy only smirked back as he turned the table side lamp off, and joined her on the bed.

In that moment, his silly insecurities were washed away, and he truly felt like the incredibly, sexy, and sophisticated (not old) man his wife had described him to be.


End file.
